A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel and a backlight module. In the backlight module using a light emitting diode (LED), if a plurality of LED lightbars are used, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the LED lightbars are arranged in parallel connection. Each LED lightbar is connected in series to a same converter, a control chip is arranged in the converter, and the control chip is coupled with an output end of each LED lightbar. Voltages of all LED lightbars are different, namely VF1, VF2, VF3, and VF4 are unequal, and branch voltage VLED of the whole LED lightbar is equal, which result in the difference of VLED1, VLED2, VLED3, and VLED4 applied onto the control chip of the converter. Current is generated when voltage differences exist, thereby increasing temperature of the control chip used in the converter of the backlight drive. To solve the temperature problem, a thermal pad or a bare copper is required to be added, thereby increasing cost.